The Fox and the Hound 2
| starring = Reba McEntire Patrick Swayze Jonah Bobo Harrison Fahn Jeff Foxworthy Vicki Lawrence Stephen Root | runtime = 69 minutes | language = English }} The Fox and the Hound 2 is a 2006 Direct-to-video followup to the 1981 Disney animated film The Fox and the Hound. It was produced by DisneyToon Studios, directed by Jim Kammerud, and features the voice talents of Patrick Swayze and Reba McEntire. The story of the film takes place during the youth of Tod and Copper, in which Copper is tempted to join a band of singing stray dogs. It is the last direct-to-video film released by Disney before Disney released their own movies on the Blu-ray Disc format. Plot Best friends Tod, a fox cub, and Copper, a hound puppy, visit a fair when they see a band of dogs called "The Singin' Strays". The band has five members: Cash, Dixie, Granny Rose, and twin brothers Waylon and Floyd. It is important that they perform well because a talent scout from the Grand Ole Opry will be at the fair. Cash and Dixie then get into an argument, and Dixie walks off before their performance, forcing them to go on stage without her. During the show, Copper sings along, and Cash invites the pup up on stage to sing with them. The musical number is a success. Cash invites Copper to join the band, which he does after Tod lies that he is a stray. Copper spends the entire day with Cash, forgetting his promise to watch the fireworks with Tod. Dixie finds Tod and sympathizes with his feelings of abandonment. During their conversation, Tod lets it slip that Copper isn't a stray, and Dixie hatches a plan to get Copper out of the band with Tod's help. Tod lures Copper's owner, Slade, to the fair in a wild chase. The chase leads to widespread mayhem in the fair, and the Singin' Strays' performance is sabotaged right in front of the talent scout, Mr. Bickerstaff. After finding out that Copper has an owner, Cash fires Copper from the band and returns home with Slade. Granny Rose and the rest of the members of the band feel sorry for Copper about this and the band therefore breaks up. Tod tries to apologise to Copper for ruining everything and is brought home by his owner, Widow Tweed. Along the way, Tweed narrowly misses being hit by the talent scout's car, and Bickerstaff's hat flies off and lands on Tod. The following day, Tod and Copper admit their mistakes and are friends again. Hoping to amend for his doings, Tod gives Bickerstaff's hat to Copper, who uses it to track down the talent scout at a local diner. Tod tricks Cash and Dixie into thinking the other is in trouble, and the entire band end up meeting up at the diner. Copper convinces the band the importance of harmony, and The Singin' Strays howl a reprise of their song "We're in Harmony", attracting the attention of the talent scout. Impressed with the band, he arranges for the dogs to perform at the Grand Ole Opry. The film ends with Copper choosing to leave the band and be best friends with Tod again. Voice cast * Jonah Bobo as Tod * Harrison Fahn as Copper * Patrick Swayze as Cash * Reba McEntire as Dixie * Jeff Foxworthy as Lyle * Vicki Lawrence as Granny Rose * Rob Paulsen as Chief * Jim Cummings as Waylon & Floyd * Stephen Root as Winchell P. Bickerstaff (the Talent Scout) * Russi Taylor as Widow Tweed * Jeff Bennett as Amos Slade Soundtrack }} The Fox and the Hound 2 Soundtrack Album is the album containing songs from Reba McEntire, who was the voice of Dixie in the film, as well as other well-known artists such as Trisha Yearwood, Chip Davis and Little Big Town. Composer Joel McNeely has a few score tracks on the album: "Depressed Dixie", "Sad Puppy Blues", "Nashville 7" and "Sticky Hound Puppy". The Fox and the Hound 2 Soundtrack Album features a combination of country and bluegrass writers and performers were found in Nashville by Disney according to the music supervisor Kimberly Oliver, and Matt Walker Senior VP, DisneyToon Studios. Background music score composer instrumental songs Joel McNeely. Bluegrass music for setting the moods of scenes, performed by several famous bluegrass performers."The Fox and the Hound 2": DVD, 2006 - credits for songs as listed at the end of the film.'The Fox and the Hound 2 : DVD, Backstage Disney , 'the making of the music of the Fox and the Hound 2' Track listing References External links * * * * [http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/foxandthehound2/ The Fox and the Hound 2] Official Disney DVD site * DVD Review at UltimateDisney.com * [http://animated-views.com/2006/director-jim-kammerud-on-the-fox-and-the-hound-2/ Director Jim Kammerud on The Fox and the Hound 2] Animated News & Views interview * class=album|id=r936324|pure_url=yes}} The soundtrack on Allmusic Category:2006 direct-to-video films Category:American animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about foxes Category:Films set in North America Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Film scores by Joel McNeely